fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Julius (ユリウス, Yurius in the Japanese version) is the main antagonist of the second generation of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile Julius's parents are Arvis and Deirdre, who were deliberately brought together by Manfroy in order to ensure that the offspring they delivered would be the reincarnation of Loptyr. Julius' twin sister, Julia, on the other hand, was born with major Naga blood, which was in direct opposition to her brother's major Loptyr blood. About six years before the beginning of the second generation, Manfroy bestows upon Julius the tome of Loptyr, which essentially corrupted his soul, resulting in him murdering his mother and attempting to end his sister's life. This was all done under the influence of Loptyr, who intended to fully possess Julius and destroy any traces of Naga's descendants. Deirdre uses the last of her strength to thwart Loptyr's plan by warping Julia out of the confines of the castle to safety. Despite merely being the imperial prince, Julius is the main ruler of the Empire. as Arvis is powerless to stop his actions. This is essentially due to Azmur's dying request for Arvis to allow his son to take control of the Empire when he reached a suitable age. Julius is also responsible for the horrific Child Hunts that take place both in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, in which children are brutally trialed and brainwashed to serve Loptyr. Julius appears to genuinely be in love with Ishtar, who seems to be the only other person that he actually cares for. He has been shown to express jealousy towards other male individuals getting close to her, as can be seen in Thracia 776, whereby he comments on how he dislikes Reinhardt and the manner in which he gazes upon Ishtar. He then proceeds to threaten to end Reinhardt's life, should he appear before Julius' eyes again. Personality Julius' character as an individual is not explicitly revealed throughout the course of the game, as his actions are strongly influenced or even controlled by Loptyr. Under the influence of Loptyr, however, Julius is an extremely cold and cruel individual with a very high opinion of himself and his abilities. Several elements of Julius' original state are, however implied, as can be seen in the case of his relationship with Ishtar, whom he seems to harbor true affections for. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Loptyr Blood |-|Chapter 10= |-|Final Chapter= Overview Julius is fought very differently in his two encounters. In Chapter 10, he has capped magic and a Leg Ring, but he is missing Nihil. It is more than sufficient to simply defeat Ishtar to make him leave the battlefield. If the player so wishes to fight him, he will need to be able to land several critical hits upon Julius, as the effect of his Loptyr Holy Blood still renders him almost-invincible. Alternatively, he will also leave the battlefield with Ishtar if either of them manages to take down any of the player's units. In the Final Chapter, Julius does not move due to him guarding Belhalla Castle. In this encounter, Julius' magic has been reduced to 25, but as a result of possessing the Meteor tome and the Nihil skill, taking him down is made that much harder. To top it all off, 12 Deadlords protect Julius from harm, and may prove to be rather formidable foes. After the Deadlords are defeated, position Julia in such a way that she is supported by the Charm skill and Seliph before engaging Julius in a battle with the Book of Naga. If Julia had somehow fallen prior to the battle against Julius, it is thus recommended to equip both Seliph and Ares with Power Rings, before utilizing the duo to engage Julius in battle. As the game is programmed to always have Julius attack Seliph when he is in front of him, it is thus recommended for Seliph to be positioned at the entrance of the Castle of Belhalla at all times. This will essentially prevent Julius from attacking any other units with the Meteor spell. *'Note': A glitch may occur in the Final Chapter, whereby defeating Julius with a character who can continue to move a few spaces before ending his/her turn results in said character's total loss tally to drastically increase. This will have a negative impact on the player's overall Combat Ranking at the end of the game. Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations Death/Defeat Quotes Etymology Julius is a Roman family name that is associated with the line of emperors. Trivia *Julius's SpotPass team in ''Fire Emblem: Awakening are representations of nine of the twelve Deadlords fought in the Final Chapter of Genealogy of the Holy War. **1 General - Mus **1 Bow Knight - Bovis **1 Warrior - Tigris **1 Sniper - Draco **1 Paladin - Equus **1 Sage - Ovis **1 Swordmaster - Simia **1 Valkyrie - Canis **1 Assassin - Porcus * Julius's unique boss theme only plays if he fights Seliph or Julia, if any other characters attack him then the normal boss theme will play in Chapter 10 and theme "Fated Showdown" in the Final Chapter Gallery File:Yurius_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Julius from the Super Tactics Book. File:Yurius (FE Treasure).png|Artwork of Julius from Fire Emblem: Treasure. File:YuriusFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Julius from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:YuriusFE4NFManga.jpg|Julius as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Yurius TCG.jpg|Julius, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dark Prince. File:Yurius TCG 1.jpg|Julius, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dark Prince. File:Yurius.jpg|Julius, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dark Prince. File:Yurius_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Julius, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dark Prince. Julius card 25.jpg|Julius as a Dark Prince in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:yurius.gif|Julius's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:JuliusFE5.png|Julius's portrait in Thracia 776. Julius' Logbook Picture.png|Julius' Avatar Logbook image as it appears in Awakening. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Final bosses